thewigglynostalgicyearsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiggly Christmas Medley
Wiggly Christmas Medley is a medley song that is heard in Christmas shows. Prologue Santa Claus: (laughing in a ho-ho-ho voice in backstage) Anthony: (arriving wearing his Santa hat) Santa, great to see you. (Loud cheering from the crowd of people is heard.) Do you hear that? They're clapping. They want another song. Santa, you're here. I got my Wiggly Christmas hat on. Santa, would you care to join us? Santa Claus: Jolly good! Anthony: I'll go get the Wiggles. (leaves) Santa Claus Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas, everyone. Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! (Camera transitions to on-stage. Officer Beaples gestures her hands excitedly. Then she walks down the steps and on the stage doing her hand motions jumping up and down. She falls down when the Wiggles arrive on stage wearing their Santa hats while the crowd of people cheer.) Murray: H-h-h-hey! How about a big clap for Officer Beaples? Wasn't she great? Thank you, Officer Beaples. (laughing) (Officer Beaples stands up and takes a bow and leaves.) Murray: Well, everyone. It's almost the end of the year. Christmas is coming, Hannuakah's coming. We've got our Santa hats on. Let's sing some Christmas songs together, everyone. Anthony: Happy Wiggly Christmas, everybody. Song Lyrics Greg: (singing) Have a very Merry Christmas (with the other Wiggles) Have a very Merry Christmas Have a very Merry Christmas day, oooooo (himself) Christmas time and bells are ringing (with others) Christmas time and we're all singing Have a very Merry Christmas day Anthony: Merry Christmas, everybody. (Wags, Dorothy, Captain Feathersword and Henry arrive wearing Santa hats and tinsel necklaces.) Greg: In a manger, in a stable Unto us, this holy night A little baby's born. (Dancers Larissa and Joanna arrive dressing up as the Feliz Navidad dancers on each side of the stage.) Anthony: Merry Christmas all around the world. Greg: Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad. Prospero año y felicidad. (Officer Beaples arrives back dressing up as a drummer boy.) Anthony: It's the drummer boy! (The others follow Officer Beaples.) Greg: Following the drummer boy Guided by the eastern star. Following the drummer boy. To the east. Anthony: What's next, Greg? Greg: I want to wish you a Merry Christmas I want to wish you a Merry Christmas I want to wish you a Merry Christmas From the bottom of my heart. (Scott, Cassandra and Jessica arrive dressing up as reindeer.) Anthony: It's the jingle bells! Greg: Dashing through the snow in a one-horse opened sleigh O'rer the fields we go laughing all the way. Bells on bobtail ring making spirits bright What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight. Wiggles: Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse opened sleigh. Hey! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse opened... Anthony: Here comes Henry's dance. Greg: Let's have a dance with Henry 'Cause it's almost Christmas day Let's have a dance with Henry Dancing the octopus way. Anthony: What do we do, Henry? Jeff: ''(as Henry) '' Put your hands up on your head All: Just like a Christmas tree Jeff: ''(as Henry) '' Then we sway in the breeze All: Sway so gentley Jeff: ''(as Henry) '' Now we say "Breebop!" All: Breebop! Greg: And spin around. Anthony: Will you welcome on stage, Santa Claus. (Santa Claus arrive on stage and everybody claps along.) Greg: Let's clap hands for Santa Claus Santa Claus, Santa Claus Come on! Let's clap hands for Santa Claus. Santa Claus: Let's clap hands for Santa Claus. All: Go Santa Go! Greg: You've got such a long way to go All: Go Santa Go! Greg: Go, go, go, go! All: Go! Greg: Call the reindeer All: Go! Greg: Get ready All: Go, go! Greg: And away you go, Go Santa Go! Go, go, go... (Everybody follow Santa Claus and his reindeer except Captain Feathersword who misses and catches up.) Paul: ''(as Captain)'' Hey, wait for me! No! Greg: Go Santa Go! Wiggles: Wiggly Christmas! Epilogue (The crowd cheers and Santa Claus waves. Santa Claus, his reindeer, the mascots and dancers leave.) Anthony: Thank you, reindeer and thank you Santa. Captain Feathersword: Bye-bye. Anthony: And thank you, Dorothy and Wags Wags: Ruff! Murray: And Henry and Captain Feathersword. Category:Wiggles songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! songs